HVF: Bride of Frankensteiner
Hogan Vs. Flair: Bride of Frankensteiner ''' was HVF's 7th show. It was broadcasted on HVF's Youtube channel on March 10th, 2011. '''Commentators Lead: Joe Lexington Color: "Caveman" Carl Touretta Build Up A hype video was released that featured the feud between Jeff Hardy and Scott Steiner. - The video announced that they would be involved in the final encounter of their feud in the first ever Future Endeavors Club match, where the loser is released from HVF for good. The historic feud also highlighted the fact that all 3 of Steiner's losses were caused by Hardy with a 0-3 record while Jeff Hardy remained undefeated at 5-0. - In the show's actual main event, Hogan seeked revenge on The Federation for their entry into HVF and for his main event loss at One Million Dollars. Hogan personally selected H3 as his opponent of choice. However, Ric Flair wanted to be involved in the main event and was chosen as the special guest referee. - With The Federation's money and power, they sought to increase their rankings by hiring an independent talent and bypassing all of the developmental Florida nonsense. Four wrestlers were scheduled to do battle in an elimination match with the last survivor joining The Federation. Matches (H) denotes Team Hogan (F) denotes Team Flair (W) denotes Team Weed (CB) denotes Cover Band (Fed) denotes Federation First Man Sleeping Match Brutus Briefcase (H) vs. Scott Hall Scott Hall def. Brutus Briefcase when Briefcase was unable to answer the 10 count after a hard clothesline Note: Hall was so drunk in the match that he thought he was Soda Popinski of Punch-Out fame. Super Trios Bros Match (No Rope Breaks and No DQ) The Cover Band (Kevin Nash/Bubba the DJ/King of HotSoup) vs Flair's B-team (Maven/DDP/Bowling Shirt) The Cover Band def. Flair's B-Team when Kevin Nash pinned Maven after a Jacknife Rookie Rumble (Winner joins The Federation) Raja Lion vs FistPasta vs TF British vs Vance Archer vs Rookie Orton (H) Note: Rookie Orton entered in this match as a surprise 5th entrant. 1) TF British pinned Rookie Orton after a flapjack 2) Fistpasta pinned Raja Lion after a suplex/powerslam combo 3) Fistpasta pinned Vance Archer after a Pizza Cutter 4) TF British pinned Fistpasta after The Goldenshire Future Endeavors Club Match (Lumberjacks: Scotty 2 Hotty, Billy Kidman, Hardcore Holly and Al Snow) Steiner (H) vs DEFAULT Steiner def. DEFAULT by pinfall after an underhook slam Notes: Jeff Hardy no-showed the event and was replaced in this match by DEFAULT. Since DEFAULT lost the Future Endeavors Club match he is gone from HVF. Jeff Hardy appeared after the match and attacked Steiner on the ramp that lead to Steiner superplexing Hardy off the ladder from the stage to the arena floor. Fluffy Cotton Candy Match Linda Hogan (F) vs Torrie Wilson (w/ Val Venis) (H) ''' Hogan def. Wilson by pinfall after a Cougar Bomb '''MAIN EVENT (Ric Flair guest referee) Hulk Hogan (H) vs H3 (Fed) H3 def. Hulk Hogan by pinfall after the Ultimate Insult Awards The Producers Award went to Scott Hall vs. Brutus Briefcase as decided by the show's producers. The Fans Choice Award went to Steiner vs. Hardy/DEFAULT. Category:Hogan Vs Flair